Welcome to this Twisted Game of Life
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND,SO STOP TRYING TO!" She yelled. "That's the thing, Ally! I do understand, more than you think.You're no the only one trying to make it through this twisted game of life." Since her mother's death, Ally's life has been flipped upside down. Rated: T. DISCLAIMER: MAY BE TRIGGERING!
1. This Twisted Game of Life

**Hey guys! Here's a new story I'm writing. It's sort of my type of therapy, if that makes sense...**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY MAY BE TRIGGERING! **

**It's rated T. It has a lot of topics about self-injury..**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it. I also don't own Austin and Ally.**

**~Kristina B.**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

Every time I close my eyes. I see her.

Her pale face. Her cold body. Her lifeless eyes. It's not something you forget..

Since then, let's say my life...has changed.

My grades dropped.

"_**Ms. Dawson. Your grades have dropped drastically. Is there something I should know about?"**_

_**I looked up at my teacher. "No."**_

I gave up on my book clubs, and cloud watching clubs.

"_**Hey Alls. You haven't been showing up to our meetings. Is something wrong?"**_

_**Anna asked me. She is or was like me. Perky and positive.**_

_**Of course something's wrong! I thought. "Leave me alone."**_

"_**Al-"She reached out for me. I jerked away. "Leave. Me. Alone."**_

_**My voice came out so cold and harsh. **_

I felt so...alone. I lost it.

I cut for the very first time…

_**I walked home in bitter tears. I'm all alone. Mom's dead. Dad's always busy. I rushed inside. **_

_**I dropped my backpack on the ground. My footsteps were heavy as I walked into the bathroom. My chest was rising up and down. My mind was racing, I couldn't breathe.**_

_**I picked up my razor. I grab a pair of scissors, and break it, so I have three separate razor blades.**_

_**I grabbed one, and dragged it across my lower arm. I winced, but kept going. I had five equal cuts on my arm. **_

_**I could think clearly, I could...breathe.**_

My name's Ally Dawson. Welcome to this twisted story I call life.

* * *

**I know its short, but it's only an introductory chapter..thingy.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it, please review below! **

**~Kristina B.**


	2. From Bad to Worse

Chapter Two:

Well, where did we leave off? Oh right. I'm telling you how screwed up my life is.

Let's just say school isn't the greatest. Teachers try to "help" you. Students always try to figure out what's happening.

Well, let's talk about what happened at school today…

_I didn't bother paying attention in class._

_I'm currently in math. It's run by the ever so pleasant, Ms. Hudson… I was being sarcastic, if you couldn't tell. She has no soul. Dallas returned from the hospital after getting his appendix removed. She asked if he did his homework. Obviously, he didn't. She gave him a failing grade. _

_She's at the board, lecturing to us again. _

_I roll my eyes, and I look towards the window._

"_Ms. Dawson, am I boring you?"_

_I looked over to her with annoyance._

"_Yes."_

_Chuckles escaped from my classmates. _

"_Well, Ms. Dawson, you c-" _

_I ignore her, and look back out the window. _

"_I'm speaking to you!" She yells. _

_I sit up in my seat, and look at her._

"_And I'm not listening!" I yell back. _

_Her face scrunched up in rage. _

"_I do not what has gotten into you but-"_

"_You want to know what has gotten into me!? Well, let's see! My MOM'S DEAD. That's what has gotten into me! I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO UNDERSTAND, SO STOP TRYING TO!"_

"_You do not speak to me that way. Go to the principal's office and come back when you have a sense of respect."_

_I picked up my bag, and my book. "Don't count on it," Then I walked out of the classroom._

_They don't get it. They don't know what it's like to see someone die right before your eyes._

Let's just say, things didn't go so well after that…

_I sat in the principal's office. "Ms. Dawson. Your behavior is out of line, and students have noticed scars on your arms. I'm doing this for your own good. I called your father, and we're sending you to a different school. A school for..troubled kids."_

"_You're kidding right?"_

He wasn't kidding. I'm literally at a boarding school for troubled kids. How nice.

My life just went from bad to worse. Woo hoo, extra hoo.


	3. Just Great

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY OR MAY NOT BE TRIGGERING!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally!**

* * *

Chapter three:

I can't believe my dad agreed to send me here. Ugh!

I drag my suitcase around, looking for my room. In the halls, I face a group of mindless kids. I push past them. Although, one of them made eye contact with me. He had blonde hair and big brown eyes. He smiled sadly at me and walked off.

Soon, I hear aloud screech behind me. "Ow! Get off me, loser!"

I turn around and face the snot-nosed brat. Her hair was blonde although, it almost looked white, brown eyes, and a scowl.

"You stepped on my foot! Aren't you going to apologize?"

I blinked and looked straight at her. "No."

She was taken aback, as I walked past her. I don't have time for this. I don't want to be here.

Okay, my dorm number is 120.

I continue to drag my suitcase along.

"114…116…118…120."

I stop in front of my dorm, and push the door open. I found a short Latina girl.

"Oh, you must be Ally. I'm Trish."

I slightly smiled at her.

"You can pick which bunk you want. We have Lit now. Follow me."

I put my bag on the bottom bunk, and followed Trish.

She led me out of the dormitory building, into the building right next to it.

As soon as you open the door, the first door on the left is Literature.

To be completely honest, I don't want to be here.

I slowly walk into the classroom, and took one of the only seats available. The very middle. Center of attention. Just great.

I put my bag down, and leaned on my right elbow as the teacher passed out books for us to read.

As we began to read, I grew annoyed and bored.

I shut the book, and stood up.

"Ally, what's wrong? Where are you going?" The teacher asked.

"Back to my dorm."

"You need a legitimate reason to leave."

"I don't want to be here. Is that legitimate enough for you? Everyone knows how Romeo and Juliet ended. Six people died because Romeo couldn't control his sexual needs! I don't need this. It's a complete waste of my time."

She stood there, her eyebrows rose in surprise.

I grab my bag, and walked out.

I hate this place already. It's school away from school. I still deal with the same type of people.

(Line Break)

I walked back to my dorm. In the hall, I saw the same blonde from earlier. He had a guitar in hand, playing an unfamiliar, but beautiful tune.

He looked up at me, and he had a look of worry on his face, as I quickly ran past him.

Once I made it in my room, I felt that same heavy feeling in my chest. The feeling in the pit of my stomach. I want it gone.

I reach into my suitcase, and pull out a tiny box. Inside of it was a blade. The very thing I need to drive this pain away.

I pick it up, and memories begin to flood back into my head. My vision blurred as tears began to form.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I dragged the blade across the lower part of my arm.

I stared at my arm, as the blood rushes out. Soon enough, I made another, and another.

I take a deep breath, as I grab some gauges. I heard a knock on the door, and I jumped and dropped the blade and now bloody gauges.

The door opened. I looked over to see the blondie…

Just great.


	4. Should I Trust Him?

Chapter four:

His brown eyes widened. He rushed over to me, and looked at my arms. I didn't do anything. I just watched him.

He grabbed my gauges, and put pressure on my cuts till they stopped bleeding. My breathing was heavy.

His fingers were rough, probably from playing the guitar, he traced them over my other scars, and looked up at me.

"What's your name?" I didn't really say anything. I just sort of stared at him. He bit his lip, his brown eyes suddenly bigger, and-

He snapped his fingers, and I snapped out of it.

"Ally…"

"Okay Ally. What's your story? Trigger?"

He was still holding my arm, looking at all the other scars.

I pulled away from him. "Sorry, I don't tell people my life story."

I didn't realize how cold my reaction was.

"I get it, but considering that you don't lock your door when you do that. You can't expect people not to notice. We're all here for a reason. Might as well tell me now."

I bit my lip, and looked up at him.

"My mom…died in front of me and I couldn't save her. Ever since then, my dad has always been working; he uses it as an excuse not to look at me, because I look too much like her."

He sat there silently. "So, this is your way of coping?"

I nodded. I put my head down, and looked at my hands. He drop his hand on my head.

"I'm here if you need me. I'm Austin by the way."

I removed his hand. "So, what are you here for, Austin?"

His eyes slightly darkened, although his expression remained unchanged.

"I'll tell you soon, just not now. It's not...the right time, but for now let's just say I caused a lot of trouble."

We remained silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

He stood up, and put out his hand. Just then, I realized what he was wearing.

A beanie, a black t-shirt with red flannel, blue jeans, and Converse.

I grabbed his hand, and he helped me up.

"Come on, let's go." He said. Just like that, I followed him.

No questions asked.

But…should I really trust him?

* * *

**Ooh! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review!**

**~Kristina B.**


	5. Who Does He Think He Is?

Chapter Five:

He led me down the halls. I stopped counting the amount of turns we made. Soon enough, we stopped at an unmarked door.

He opened up the door, and led me up the flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

He was still holding my hand. I slightly blushed.

We went up, what seemed like five flights of stairs. He opened up the door, and we were on the roof.

I let go of his hand, and walked to the edge and looked down.

Everyone looked like ants, we were so high up.

I pulled away from the ledge, and turned to Austin, who seemed to be enjoying the view, and by view, I mean me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." He smirked. He was laying on his stomach, using his arms as support for his chin.

He signaled for me to look to the left.

I looked to the left, and saw the city. It was so appealing. I wanted to go.

I looked back over to him, and caught him staring.

"What are you looking at? My face isn't that fascinating." I spoke up.

He laughed, and sat up. He walked towards me, and leaned _very _closely towards my face.

"Your face is very fascinating." His eyes flickered from mine to my lips and back.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I locked eyes with him, and got lost in those deep chocolate brown eyes.

I pulled my gaze away from him. With that, he chuckled.

"You're cute, I like you."

What does he mean? Does he like me or like _**like **_me?

He walked over to the ledge and sat on it.

I sat next to him. "What's your deep dark secret?"

His expression suddenly serious. He turned towards me.

I blinked as the tensions soon rose between us.

He leaned in closer and closer to the point where our lips brushed together.

"You'll find out soon." He whispered.

I could feel myself getting goose bumps, as he touched my arm.

I gripped onto the concrete ledge.

He smiled at me.

"Come on. We're going to miss lunch….unless you'd rather eat up here?"

I nodded at him.

"Okay, Ally cat. I'll be back with our food."

He got up and left, leaving me alone on the empty roof.

I brought my hand up to my chest. My heart is pounding. My face is all hot.

Why am I feeling like this? I just met him.

* * *

**Aw! Auslly fluff! hehe I hoped you liked it. It'll get pretty serious in the next chapter..**

**please review!**

**~Kristina B.**


	6. He Sure is Something

**Okay! Guess where I am? On a bus going back home. Luckily, my sister let me use her Mac book and I could upload this new chapter. I really hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**I may warn you: This chapter has mixed feelings, so let me know if you're confused about anything,**

**~Kristina B.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Austin returned with the food.

There's one thing different about this place. The food's better.

He handed me a chicken sandwich, water, and a brownie.

We stayed on that roof for the rest of the day, laughed all day.

Austin even sang me a song; it was sweet.

I'm finally….happy.

Suddenly, a chilling feeling overwhelmed me.

I closed my eyes and I saw my mother's face.

My mind raced back to that night.

**Flashback:**

_**I was angry with her. I said terrible things to her, to my dad. I just wanted to get out of the house.**_

_**The rain poured down hard on the streets of Miami. **_

_**I crossed the street and walked into a convenience store, and bought a chocolate bar.**_

_**I remember that night so clearly. As I walked out of the store, I heard a loud piercing scream. **_

_**I saw a tall boy with dark hair, and radioactive green eyes, he shoved me out of the way and took off down the street. I looked back into the direction where I was walking, and saw her lying on the ground, blood began to form a puddle around her frail body. **_

_**I shuffled to my feet, and raced towards her. I fell by her side, and picked up her head in my hands.**_

_**The tears welled up in my eyes, and dropped down on her face. Her eyes were cloudy.**_

_**She smiled up at me. "It's gonna be okay, Ally."**_

"_**This is my fault, if I never said those n-nasty things, and if – if I"**_

"_**Ally…." **_

_**She brought her hand up and touched my face. Her hand dropped from my face, and her eyes closed.**_

_**I began to shake. "Mom! No!" **_

_**I grabbed her face, and brought her close to my body and I rocked her body back and forth.**_

_**No matter what she told me, it was my fault. There's nothing I can do to bring her back.**_

**Reality:**

"Ally! Snap out of it!"

I opened up my eyes, and realized that I had been screaming and crying. My hands were over my ears.

The tears began to form again. I don't want to cry in front of him anymore.

He pulled my hands away from my ears.

I didn't want him to see me like this. I want him to leave me alone.

"Let go.." I muttered. I put my head down. I didn't want him to see me, I won't let him see me like this.

"What?" he asked.

I grew frustrated, I snatched my hands away from him.

"Let go!" I screamed. He let go almost immediately.

I opened the door leading back to main floor of the building, and raced down the stairs,

I found myself in the halls, trying to find my way back to room 120.

I took a few left turns and found myself in the presence of he devil herself.

The same bleach blonde brat from before. I know I'm too quick to judge, but by the way she carries herself shows arrogance and hatred.

"Aw, what's wrong with little Ally? Did you find out that Austin wants nothing to do with you? Oh wait, no one wants anything to do with you. That's why mommy and daddy-"

I shoved her against the wall. My hand wrapped around her neck, and her eyes showed fear,

"You say another word about my mother and I'll _end _you. Got it?" My voice sounded dark and cold.

She nodded. I let go of her neck, and I stalked away. How dare she talk about my family? Like she knows me, but she's right. Dad _didn't _want anything to do with me.

Just thinking about it, causes my chest to ache, and that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach returned.

Why am I even here? If he truly cared, he would've talked to me about it, instead of sending me to some stupid boarding school.

No one likes me.

I bet I'm just some toy for Austin to play with, What would he want with me anyway? I'm a wreck. I bet he told her.

How could I be so stupid?

I found way back to my dorm room. Trish isn't here, My box is still in the same spot I left it.

My body began to shake. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears,

I stopped in my tracks. I remembered merely hours ago how Austin helped me clean up. The tears welled up in my eyes, My knees buckled from underneath me and I hit the ground,

I didn't scream or retaliate in any way. I let the tears slip out of my eyes , as I just laid there on the slightly rough carpet.

For the first time ever, it's quiet, There is no voice in my head telling me everything is horrible. No more flashing memories of mom. It's just silent. Does this mean I'm giving up?

There really isn't anything left for me here…

I stand up and began to change. I took off the clothes I was wearing before. I soon stood there in my boxer shirts. I put on a sports bra over my regular one. I looked in the mirror, and looked at the scars that were now apart of my exterior. My arms, thighs, legs..

I turned away from the mirror. I sat down on the ground, in the same spot as before.

I slowly lie down, and brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them,

It's peaceful here, I'm okay,,

I heard a knock on my door.

I stay silent, maybe they'll go away,

They knocked again. "Ally? Are you okay?"

Sigh,,

I overreacted. I just wanted to get out of there..

The door opened. I didn't move. I didn't rush. I just laid there,

Austin's eyes widened, but quickly averted.

"Ally? Are you okay?"

I bit my lip, and sat up.

"Yeah, I feel better now, " I stand from my spot, and reach into my suitcase to grab a shirt,

"Oh um here Ally."

I looked over to Austin, he took off his red flannel shirt, and handed it to me.

I quickly put it on.

"Thanks, I guess."

We stood in silence for a moment.

"I heard what happened between you and Tilly…"

I chuckled.

"Oh yeah. She pushed my buttons. I don't feel bad, at all."

He looked a little nervous. I didn't understand why.

"Um Ally? Don't listen to what Tilly said. I do care about you. I don't want you to think I want nothing to do with you."

I felt the blush grow on my face, I slightly smile at him.

Suddenly, it was like the space between us began to minimize. One minute, Austin is walking towards me, and the next his lips are on mine,

Yeah, a pretty sucky way to describe a kiss, but that's how it felt. It all happened so quickly. It was awkward, but I could tell he wanted to and that he appreciated it.

He took off his beanie and pulled it onto my head.

"Keep those. I'll see you tomorrow, Alls."

With that, he closed my door and left.

He sure is something,

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**~Kristina B.**


	7. Here We Go Again

I fell asleep(or attempted to fall asleep) with Austin's flannel on. It smells like him. My heart starts to race, when I think about him. I can feel my face get all warm. I bring my fingers back to my lips. I sat up in my bunk.

"Ally? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I didn't mean to wake you, Trish."

She climbed down from the top of her bunk.

"It's no problem. I can't sleep."

We turned on the lamp, and I scooted over,so she can sit in the bunk with me.

"So, Ally. What's your story?"

I bit my lip. "Well, when my mom died. I sort of-"

She shook her head. "no, I mean your real story. Your hobbies, passions, weird fetishes.."

I sighed heavily and laughed. "Are you seriously quoting The Fault in Our Stars at me?"

She nodded and laughed. "I'm glad you understood."

"I write songs, and play the guitar and the piano, but I haven't really written anything in a while. What about you?"

"I like to sing. I like wearing a lot of animal print. People say I'm mean, but I usually use it as a defense mechanism. Can I tell you a secret?"

I nodded.

"Okay, have you seen a red-headed kid around?"

I thought for a moment. I think I may have seen him around.

I nodded. "I have a huge crush on him, and I 'm super mean to him. I don't want to be, I just am."

I smiled at her. "I understand, Trish."

Should I tell her about my crush on Austin? She told me this much.

"I have a crush on someone. His name is-"

"Austin."

My eyes widened in surprise. "H-how did you know that?"

She giggled. "You're wearing his flannel, besides I saw him kiss you. You guys are cute together."

I smiled. "Wait, I have a question. What's with Tilly?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Tilly is... she likes Austin, Austin wants nothing to do with her. You're really one of the only people he opens up to. So, that's why she doesn't like you. She doesn't really like anyone, she's a bitter soul, but I'm sure she wasn't always like that. Everyone's here for a reason."

I nodded in understanding.

"So, what are you here for? Since everyone is here for a reason."

"I grew up in an abusive home. I ran away. I would break into empty houses and sleep there. So, they sent me here and I'm glad."

It's only fair if I tell her why I'm here.

"My mom died, it was my fault. My dad started ignoring me after her funeral. The guilt was so much, I started cutting. So, now I'm here because of behavior issues."

Trish pulled me into a hug. "I'll always be here for you, Ally."

I squeezed her tight. "I'll always be here for you too, Trish."

We stayed that way for quite a while.

**...**

It's officially morning. Trish fell asleep on the other side of my bunk. I poked her multiple times before she actually woke up.

"It's time to get ready for school."

She groaned and rolled over. "Trish, come on. Time to face the day. If you don't get out of bed, Dez will worry. Wait, I guess it's not that bad of an idea then. I'll come back and get you in an hour. I'm heading to the showers." I crawl out of the bunk, and push myself off the ground.

I put on my slippers, I grab a towel and some body wash. I walk out of our dorm room and close the door behind me. I stroll down the hall. I shuffle into the bathroom, and take the shower closest to the door.

Which was my first mistake. I hung my towel on the hook, and left my slippers out side of the shower. I shut the curtain and slowly begin to strip down.

(I left Austin's flannel on the bunk).

I turn on the water, and let the heat cover me. The water streamed down my body as I slowly began to clean myself. My new scars stung underneath the heat and soap.

I soon began to hear giggles and conversations beginning to occur throughout the bathroom. That's my cue to leave. I shut the water off, and wrap my towel around my body.

I slide on my slippers and begin to shuffle out of the bathroom. I reach for the doorknob. Suddenly, a hand grabs my wrist and pulls on my arm.

"Oh, look at that. Ally is a little cutter."

Tilly.

I try to pull away from her. "L-let go."

Her grip tightened. She slapped my arm, where my new scars were. They were barely healing. Her friends began pulling on my hair, and shoving me around.

"Leave me alone." I choke out.

Tilly began to scratch me. Her friends held me down. I can feel the scars start to bleed again. Tilly opened up the door, and yanked my towel off. Her friends shoved me out into the hall where it was, unfortunately beginning to fill with people. Everyone will see me naked, but that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about my scars being shown.

I try to push the door open. It was no use. "Tilly! Give me my towel!"

"No chance, loser." She laughed from the other side of the door.

I put my head to the door. I looked down at my arm, to see my three new scars beginning to bleed even harder than before. The blood began to drip from my arm and onto the cold tile ground. I feel a little weak and very embarrassed, as I notice people staring.

My breathing gets heavy. Okay, I'm going to have to find a way to make it back to my dorm with at least whatever of my dignity I have left.

I turn around, covering my top and body. I awkwardly push past the people staring. Suddenly, I was shoved back. "Can't let you get past. Not until we finish taking pictures." a voice spoke. It was a guy.

I bit my lip, and looked down. This is terrible. Do they not realize that i'm bleeding?

I try to push past them again, but they shove me back, bumping into another group of guys. As they pushed me back and forth, I could feel myself getting woozy and also being touched in inappropriate places.

"Quit it! I just want to go back to my room."

They just laughed. Tears welled up in my eyes. I eventually lost my balance, and began to fall.

I bumped into a warm body. "Ally? Oh my God."

Austin.

NOO. I'm naked!

I could feel a towel wrap around my body, and myself being swept off my feet. I opened my eyes, and looked around.

Suddenly, the group of boys dispersed. They all went in separate directions.

Austin rushed me back to my room. Trish was awake by the time he got there and he laid me down in my bunk.

I tried to sit up, but he gently pushed me back down and told me to lie down. I sat back up, so he pushed me back down and had his body hovering over mine.

My face turned beet red. He smirked. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Ally." He sat up.

I suddenly felt my arm stinging a bit. I winced. I saw Austin's face, as he stared at my arm.

"I-I didn't reopen them at least not on purpose."

He nodded. "I know. They look like they've been scratched, and since you're a nervous wreck, you have no nails to scratch yourself with."

I nodded.

He kissed my forehead, as Trish soon began wrapping my arm.

"I'm going to _**kill **_her." I spoke.

"Well, I'll deal with her. Just rest for now, hang out with Austin for the rest of the day. I'll tell our teachers what happened."

I nodded.

Trish left the room, and I stood up.

I could feel Austin's eyes on me. "Uh, Austin. I need to get dressed, so could you close your eyes or turn around?"

He snapped out of it. "Oh right."

He buried his face into my pillow.

I soon started getting dressed. I put on bra and underwear. I pulled on a black tank-top, and black skinny jeans. I put on lotion and deodorant.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Austin pulled his face out of my pillow. "Can you pass me that?" I asked, referring to his flannel.

He picked it up, and helped me put it on(much to my protest). I grabbed his beanie and put it on my head. I saw him smile at me. "Let's go."

"Go where? The roof?"

He shook his head. "Much better."

He grabbed my hand. Here we Go Again.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I feel a lot better now. SO yeah. WOO**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Kristina B**


End file.
